A flower for Karamatsu
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Karamatsu's plan of getting a girlfriend failed. He got a destructive flower instead which he had to kill. But now he's on someone's killing list for destroying the older sister and making her a sugly as possible... The sister called Hana Yuki. But we all know Yuki's actual plan fails if we look at the gerne, right?


It has been days since the idotic Karamatsu had been raising a monster flower. It was a monsterous flower. A flower which destroyed the city. What Kara did to prevent it? … Making it his precious flower eat his jeans made of cotton.  
Days later this was forgotten already and everything went on normal. Not like Kara was celebrated as a hero. In fact he was ignored. But it was worth it for him to rescue all of his loved ones. … Well, almost. His flower had to die but he had no choice. There was no other way! He wasn't aware of the REAL consequences though.

It happened on a sunny day. He was on his way with his brothers. They were goofing around town, as usual. Just as he was. Not like there were better things to do for him. And also, he needs to spend time with his brothers too(although they kept like acting he wasn't there). But today… It was strange.  
Normally he felt like no one gazed at him for even a second. But not today. He felt like he was under constant watch. Like someone actually followed him. He looked around everywhere, but no one was there. He saw no one watching him… At first.  
When the Matsuno brothers paused in front of a café and were about to enter he finally met gazes with the person following him. A young woman with light blue, long hair and an eye pair with different eye colors-The left white, the right dark blue.  
She seemed to notice but kept staring, just as he did. Although he had no idea why she was staring at him so angry. Like she had some business to deal with him.  
"Karamatsu!? Hey, Karamatsu!", the oldest yelled at the second oldest. This one woke up and turned to Oso. He asked what his brother needed with a long speech but the first Matsu interrupted immediately:"Who's the girl?"  
"What girl?"  
"The one looking at you."  
Kara turned to her again. He thought a bit before opening his mouth again:"No idea."  
"You sure? 'cuz she looks at you like she wants to kill you for something."  
"I promise brother, we don't know each o-"  
Suddenly the light blue haired stood up, walking straight to Karamatsu and looking closer at him. He took a little step back, looking more confused. Then she looked at Oso for a bit, but soon turned to Kara again. "You", she suddenly said out loud with a very serious tone. "Me?", the second Matsu asked confused. She nodded.  
"What does such a beautiful girl need fro-"  
"I'll get straight to the point", she interrupted him, taking out something and pointing it at him. "I'll kill you right where you stand!"  
Kara looked shocked. He pointed at the object slowly while shivering a tad bit. "With… a dildo?", the second Matsu noted. He slowly thought she was only jokind. Yeah, she must be kidding around.  
The girl looked on her hands. She stared at it closely, only causing her to blush out of embarrassment.  
She threw the dildo between her hands until she finally put it away. "Of course not you idiot!", she yelled at him. "Who kills persons with dildos!?" Then she started to put out something else. This time the second Matsu gulped.  
Why? Because this woman was pointing a katana right in front of his face for no reason he knew! He started shivering. "Any last words Karamatsu Matsuno?", she asked him. He nodded. "Spit it out before-"  
"HAVE MERCY!", he yelled while dashing off at super fast speed. The young woman noticed of course and ran straight after him while telling him to stay where he was so she can cut him into pieces.  
Osomatsu only watched the scene, confused before he thought of an own conclusion for this drama. Then he walked into the café without losing a word.

In the middle of the little city a chase began to take place. The second Matsu was running for his life. The people stepped all aside while they also heard explosions and noises of destroyed objects. The blue haired woman was still chasing him. And apparently through the whole city if she must.  
Either way, she didn't plan to let go of Karamatsu just yet. She became faster, way faster. Almost outdoing him, if he didn't became faster too and doughed the destroyed objects flying beside him.  
"W… Who are you!?", he asked while running but sounding out of breath yet scared too. "Me!? Allright, take the name to your grave! Hana Yuki my name, or Yuki for short!"  
"Y… Yuki? What a nice sounding na-" but before he could move his sunglasses he had to douche again.  
"Don't flatter me! It won't save you from your destiny!"  
"Destiny!? What are you talking about!?"  
"Your destiny to die today!"  
"What!? Why!? What have I done to you!?"  
"Not to me, but to my sister!"  
"Your sister!? I have no idea what are you-" He got hit but still stood on his feet and kept running. Yuki started to grumble. This guy just won't stand still will he!?

It went on like this until sunset. Kara didn't know anymore. He kept running and running for his life with no escape. Could this really be his end? His true end? No! No way! It just can't! He hoped at least. Why is it always him!  
However, while he was running to a certain place a sack caught him out of nowhere, caging him in. He struggled to get out but a mysterious figure didn't let it happen. This one took the sack and sneaked away.  
While this was happening Yuki stopped, looking at the figure. When she realized she grinned for a tiny second, ten disappeared out of nowhere from one second to the other.

Moments later, Karamatsu opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around, only darkness. Where was he? Did he know that place?  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. This one came closer. Kara gulped and looked to the direction in front of him. What is going on!? Just what!?  
"Hello Karamatsu", someone greeted him in a creepy tone while kicking him in his face. Kara regonized the voice of course, or should he say voices? It were… His brothers!  
He looked up and had a scared expression. First, how did he get here? Second, why are his brothers acting against him now!? Could it be they're brainwashed!? Or something like that!?  
All five grinned creepy at him which made Kara even more scared. They all cracked their fists. "So, so", Osomatsu began. "You have a cute woman chasing you around?" "What- Borther, she wants me dead!", the second Matsu tried to explain, but useless.  
The third oldest went on, like the second oldest didn't even say a word:"You've kept something from us, haven't you Karamatsu?"  
The fourth oldest chuckled creepy. "Can I kill him now?", he asked while laughing as creepy as possible.  
"Is that true brother!?", the fifth oldest asked. He was the only one who sounded like he just was there because his other brothers were. How was Kara able to tell? Because Jyushimatsu sounded as cheerful and energetic as always. No big change with him.  
"This calls for a punishment big brother", the youngest said with a smile. But this one wasn't saying:"It's okay", it said:"You're so dead."  
The second oldest looked at them all, sweating like crazy. He wanted to explain, he really wanted. But it was no use . His brothers misunderstood everything at hand apparently. The only thing mattering for them was Karamatsu's death. Nothing else.  
Great. Not just Yuki wants him dead but his brothers now too. Why it's always him? What did he do to deserve this!?  
Either way, the five brothers slowly approached him. They were ready to punch or attack him in any way possible as, out of nowhere, they were slapped unconscious with… A katana?  
Karamatsuwas confused yet looked worried at them. "B… Brothers!?", he asked loudly yet worried at the same time. They were all on the ground, not saying a thing.  
The second Matsu looked up, only seeing a female body. The face wasn't visible. She walked up behind him, pointing her katana towards his throat.  
"Listen", she began cold and darkly. "If you want your 'precious' brothers back beat my obstacle course. If you can't do it in about 24 hours they're all dead, alongside you that is." Then she untied him out of nowhere, not even hurting him in the slightest.  
Kara stood up slowly, only facing the female again. "Y… You!?", he said out loud surprised when he recognized it was Yuki who 'saved' him. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything went so fast out of nowhere. He didn't know where his mind is supposed to stay.  
She looked darkly at him, not responding. Then she walked away, from him, picking each of his five brothers up. She carried them all at once over her shoulder. How is she able to do that? No idea.  
She didn't turn around or said a word then. She only walked away, into the dark where Karamatsu wasn't able to see her. He kept looking after her, having a thoughtful expression.  
"What shall I do?"


End file.
